The invention relates to electrode packages.
Skin-applied electrodes used in medical applications such as cardiac pacing or defibrillation are well known. Typically, these electrodes consist of a wire lead that is attached at one end to a connector for a medical device and, at the other end, to a conductor such as a thin layer of tin or another metal resting on a foam backing. The conductor is covered with a water-based, conductive adhesive gel that contacts a patient's skin and electrically connects the electrode to the patient.
To prevent the adhesive gel from drying out, and to maintain the electrodes in a sanitary condition, the electrodes are stored in a package prior to use. In some such packages, plastic covers are positioned over the conductive adhesive gel of each electrode. The covered electrodes are then positioned within a sealed bag. To use the electrodes, medical personnel must tear open the bag, pull out and separate the electrodes, connect the electrodes to an appropriate medical device such as a defibrillator, remove the plastic covers, and apply the electrodes to the patient.